Project Motherhood: Mimi and Chi
by Gamer95
Summary: HIM is gone. Earth has effectively been repopulated. Mimi and Chi are together. All seems well. However, on a trip to England, Mimi finds something she never knew she wanted when she meets a little boy...
1. Chapter 1

"You better not forget to text me!"

A red-skinned girl nodded her head.

"I'm dead serious Mimi! You know how I get!"

The girl frowned.

"And please be careful. Do you have everything? The scarf I knitted you? Your food? Everything?"

The girl nodded again.

"Jeff, you better take care of her! If she gets hurt, I will hit you on the head with a shoe!"

"Not the shoe!" Jeff replied crawling over a roof silently his silent passenger on his back observing the world around her.

"Yes the shoe! Alright then. Have fun…come home soon okay?"

Mimi felt her cheeks warm up slightly but she nodded with a light smile.

"Good, talk with you soon." The phone line went dead and the little red devil dropped the phone into her red Santa outfit. She just liked the red and white colors. Her crab claw hands rested on the back of her ride and long friend and mentor. Jeff the Spider.

Jeff looked up at her and gave her a timid smile but it held genuine warmth. "She seems worried as always huh?" he asked as he kept moving from roof to roof. Mimi nodded with a fond smile on her face her black hair billowing in the cool English wind. "Well, she is only making sure you are safe. She cares a lot about you." He said.

Mimi's smile grew more. She cared for her too. Even without a voice she could express it easy enough. She turned her attention to the surrounding world around her and frowned lightly. The earth had seen better days, yet the dark days are finally behind them. The age of Heroes had begun again, with it, taking out the evil that haunted her.

She felt free even though her clawed hands will always be a reminder, she is glad to be free. Yet on this night they were passing a little English town to get to London. Nothing to interesting to see sadly. All the houses looked the exact same. She found it boring.

Yet something in one of the yards catches her eye. She pats Jeff to get him to stop. He blinks and dose so. "What's wrong?" he asks her gazing up at her. He sees her gazing off somewhere her gaze focused. He follows it and his eyes widen in surprise. "Well I'll be."

In one of the yards was a little figure apparently doing something, it looked like raking leaves. Yet it was the middle of the night…and it was breezy.

The two of them exchanged glances, frowning deeply. "Now what could a little guy like that possibly be doing out here all alone at this time of night?"

Mimi quirked a brow at him.

"...Well, I mean, I can tell he's raking leaves, but the point is it's too dark out for that right now."

Mimi nodded her head and looked at Jeff with a mournful look in her eyes.

"Yeah...Your dad did have you do a lot, didn't he?"

Mimi hugged him.

"Yeah, that's true, I was there to help out. But he looks like he's on his own over there."

Mimi gazed back over at the yard and watch the little boy struggle to lift the rake to even finish his task. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows at this. Her eyes narrowed. She knew what to do.

Little Harry Potter let out a huff as he continued to rake the leaves into a pile in the yard. His uncle had come home angrier than usual. So, after taking his anger out on him he forced him out of the house and told him to rake the leaves. He had been doing this for hours now. Every time he had a good pile going the wind would come and blow it away.

He was getting tired; he was in pain and worst he was very cold. His large shirt did nothing for the cold winds. His little arm was growing so tired that it took so much of his little energy to lift the rake to pick up the leaves.

He decided to take a small break and dropped the rake letting his arms rest and he winced feeling them ache. He rubbed them gently as he gazed around the yard. The wind was being kinder to him now as it had not blown for a while allowing him to make a nice pile of to the side. He turned to gaze around the yard. Spotting the rest of the dying grass, a few trees, a red skinned girl, the mail box.

…Wait.

Blinking Harry turned back and let out a gasp of surprise and fear at the unknown red skinned girl appearing near him. He took a step back. She was gazing at him with eyes filled with curiosity as if he was something she found very interesting. He whimpered slightly and went to step back but let out a yell as he ended up tripping over the rake he had dropped earlier.

He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to land flat on his back on the grass...

But instead he landed on something soft yet sturdy. Blinking, he looked up to see the girl had somehow gotten behind him, and was currently holding him up from falling, looking at him with a tilted head.

He just stared back at her nervously, unsure of what to say. Would she hurt him? Would she drop him on the ground?

Mimi stared at the boy, also unsure of what to do next.

They stared for the longest time, both unsure of what to do. Harry's once scared eyes though slowly turned into curiosity as he stared up at her. He had seen his uncle grow red many times, but she looked even redder then he ever did! She also did not look angry like his uncle was when his skin turned that shade of color. He tilted his head slightly up at her his emerald green eyes shining in curiosity but also worry that she would do something to him.

Mimi gazed down at him and she couldn't help but find the little human oddly cuddlable. Even with her lack of hands, she still felt compelled to hold him close. She felt him trembling in her arms and she instinctively tightened them around him, bringing him closer to her person. He practically melted into her naturally warmer hold giving off a soft coo as he relished in her warmth. The act brought a smile to her face, for being a human-he was surprisingly very cute.

She didn't even gaze up when she heard Jeff land near her. The giant spider was giving them a curious look yet he held a small smile on his face. He gazed down at the rake that was dropped and picked it up. He might as well help the little guy. So, he started to finish with the raking.

As Jeff focused on that, Mimi began to rub the back of his head with a closed claw. She dared not open them out of fear of accidentally hurting him. She was honestly kind of surprised she managed to pick him up as easily as she did...

Harry clutched tightly at the demon's santa outfit with his tiny fists. He couldn't help it. It was so warm and soft. He loved it.

Jeff whistled cheerfully as he raked the leaves around the yard, keeping an eye on his charge and the little boy. He studied the boy closely. Something seemed a bit off...

He was small. TOO small. Mimi was also small as a child, but this boy made her child self look massive in comparison. He also seemed to have several noticeable cuts on his face. Perhaps from tripping? Who could say, honestly?

As Harry snuggled into her warmth he felt something pat his head softly. Blinking and slowly coming back to earth he gazed up only to blink as he saw a closed red crab claw. He stared at it with wide eyes for a moment in wonder. "Y-Your hand…" he mumbles softly.

Mimi frowned softly and went to lower it. She now felt shame and self-hatred. Of course, he feared her now. Probably wanted nothing to do with her. She went to lower it but stopped as he put his little hands on her red claw. She blinks wide eyed at that as he continues to rub her claw not sure what exactly he is doing. He looks up at her and she gasps slightly at what she sees.

His large green eyes are almost sparkling in curiosity and wonder, as if her clawed hand was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. It made her feel a little funny, but in a good way. He gazed back down at the claw. "Wow…" he muttered sending warmth all through her.

Sadly, their moment would be interrupted when the door to the house would slam open, with the loud shout of, "BOY!" bellowing out causing the child to flinch in her hold now looking terrified.

Mimi, for her part, looked like a deer caught in headlights as she snapped her head around to look at the direction the voice came from with an almost comedic look of shock on her face. The shock increased tenfold when she saw the voice's owner storm out of the building.

He was obese and angry. She thought it was comedic...But the child certainly didn't.

"BOY, WHERE ARE-" The man's voice caught in his throat at the sight before him.

A woman...with red skin...was holding the freak...with a pair of lobster claws...

"W-What are…"

Jeff who had heard of the commotion came rushing over. "Uh…Sir, I can explain,"

The man let out a scream and flinched back into the house. He rustled with something on the side and pulled out a handgun from inside the house most likely on a side table next to the door. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" he bellowed.

"Sir!" Jeff said raising his hands in the air in surrender, "Calm down, your scaring the child."

Indeed, he was. Little Harry Potter was practically trembling in the red girl's arms. She gave the child a very concerned look, and its then she saw it. She saw the fear in his eyes, she saw the fist shaped bruises and cuts all over his small body. She knew…she knew what happened.

She looked at the man in shock for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed into slits. She let out an enraged hiss at the obese man, tightening her hold on the boy. Jeff turned to her.

"Now, Mimi, just calm down. I can handle-" Mimi looked at Jeff pointedly. "Uh...You really don't like this guy, I take it..."

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY! YOU AND YOUR FREAKY DEVIL GIRL!" Vernon roared at the spider.

"Hey! Mimi is not freaky! Who are you to judge by appearance?" Jeff scolded.

"YOU'RE A GIANT FREAKISH SPIDER!" the large man bellowed out.

Jeff flinched at the tone before giving a small huff. "What's wrong with being a spider?" he asked.

Vernon ignored the question. "NOW YOU BOTH WILL GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I WILL-"

*SNAP*

The large man blinked at his now cut in half gun. He slowly looked up to see a glaring Mimi standing right in front of him her one claw open and snapping threateningly indicating what she did to the gun and what she will do to him.

Vernon paled at the sheer strength of the girl's claw. He looked at her with wide eyes and sputtered in fear. Mimi smirked and took a step closer.

"GET BACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Mimi hissed in response.

"UNHAND THE BOY!"

Another hiss.

"I'm warning you!"

Hiss.

Harry was whimpering in fear now. He felt the person who was holding him was growing mad. Her hisses made him close his eyes in fright.

The large man took a step back looking around now sweating slightly his arm shaking. "I…I'll…" his eyes traveled to the child. He took aim and quickly tossed the broken gun…right at the child!

Mimi was too quick, however, and she caught the gun in her claws. With a soft growl, she crushed it into powder and glared at the man. She had intentionally aimed at the child!

Jeff noticed too and glared suspiciously at the man. "Hey, buddy! Careful! You almost hit the kid!"

"SHUT IT!" Vernon snapped, causing Jeff to wince.

"Harsh..." The spider mumbled.

Mimi hissed darkly at the man making him stagger back into the house. He went to slam the door shut. She raised her claw up and griped the door breaking pieces of the wood off making him now stagger further back into the house.

How dare he. HOW DARE HE! She fumed stomping in after him. He tried to hurt him while he was STILL IN HER ARMS! Oh this fat one would pay, he would pay dearly.

Jeff noticed her dark look and tried to rush in after her. "Now wait a moment!" he said only to be blocked by an invisible wall. He held his head seeing some stars. "Huh?" he blinked then gazed around the house now actually looking before he sucked in his breath and his eyes grew wide. "These are…but why?" he asked now very nervous for the child. If these where in place, and the man was that angry…bad things had happened in that house.

Mimi hissed low as she followed the fat man into the house her eyes almost glowing. Harry was still in her arms, he gazed up at her and saw her angered look he flinched and buried his face into her neck mumbling he was sorry.

Mimi looked at the child. Her expression softened and she rubbed his back gently and soothingly, letting out soothing noises the best she could to assure him it was okay.

He was not the target of her wrath. Fat boy was.

Scowling at the obese man, Mimi made her way over. "S-Stay back!" Vernon demanded. "Stay back or else I'll...I'll..." Mimi tilted her head in a challenging manner.

Vernon staggered back looking around for anything to use to defend himself. Then off in the corner he saw it. His old cricket bat. He lunged for it only to feel the air leave his lungs as the red devil thing kicked him in the gut when he was in the air.

He crashed down coughing and wheezing to try and get breath back in his lungs. He dared to look up only to see the demon staring down at the cricket bat. It was stained in dried blood that he had refused to clean, and the few nails that he had drilled in to give the freak a real sting.

Suddenly the demon's gaze snapped to his and he all he knew was fear. True unbridled fear. The demon held the bat by the hilt with her claw and walked over to him slowly. Her eyes seemed to glow a demonic red.

Little Harry was dropped down gently beforehand and Jeff had been keeping his young eyes away from the beat down that Mimi was giving by doing tricks to amuse the child.

Harry was giggling at the big spider. "You're really big, Mr. Spider." Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replied with a shrug.

"I see a lot of spiders in my cupboard...They're nice...I got bit a couple times, but they didn't hurt me too much..."

Jeff blinked slightly in confusion. "Your cupboard?" he asked.

Harry nodded his little head. "Yeah. That's where I sleep." He explained to the shocked Jeff.

Suddenly the loud noises stopped suddenly at him saying that. Both spider and child slowly looked over to the room wondering what was going on. Jeff started to sweat nervously at the silence, never liking it when she was in one of her kill moods. So, acting quickly he grabbed the child and walked out of the house with him, just missing the very loud 'CRACK'.

Vernon clenched at his now useless arm as it was bent in an odd angle. He cried out in agonizing pain tears falling from his bloodied face. Mimi stood over him a dark look still in her eyes but for the moment she seemed satisfied, the bat broken in half on the floor, in her claw now a steaming clothing iron.

So, he was forced to sleep in a small cupboard, was he? She gritted her teeth and with grim satisfaction slammed the hot iron right into the man's skull.

And with that, the man fell unconscious, lying flat on his back on the floor. Mimi took a deep breath. That was quite enough for now. No doubt the police would be here any minute. She'd have to get out before they arrived.

She made her way outside, and looked over to see Jeff dealing with the child. Approaching them, she tapped her guardian from behind, causing him to turn around.

"Hey, Mimi!" He greeted. "I got the little guy all under control!" Mimi shook her head and pointed to herself. "Oh! YOU wanna spend time with him! I get it! Okay! I'll leave him to you! We should probably get out of here, though, because I think you know that what you did's kinda illegal." Mimi smirked slightly as she nodded. She had no remorse for what she did. The fat man deserved it, after all.

Once Harry saw her again he smiled shyly up at her happy to see her again. Mimi smiled down at him as Jeff handed him over to her. She gently cradled him in her arms as she hoped onto Jeff.

The giant spider shifted slightly. "Now, keep your legs and arms inside the ride at all times." He said as he leaped into the air and landed on the roof before leaping again onto another.

Mimi held onto the child tightly and felt her heart almost burst when he snuggled into her and held onto her Santa Claus outfit. She felt a true smile show on her face as she leaned her face down and kissed him on the forehead gently. This human was something special. She just knew it, and she would make sure he gets the life she never had as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chi sighed impatiently as she tapped her fingers against the side of her armchair. Her lover was due back by now. She was five minutes late! Oooh, she was going to-

DING-DONG!

"MIMIIIIII!" Chi squealed as she hopped to her feet and skipped to the door to let her love in. Eagerly, she threw the door open. "Welcome home, you beautiful, sexy-"

And then her eyes widened when she saw that a little boy was being held up into her face.

"Child." She finished in surprise before looking beyond the boy to see her love with the biggest smile that she had ever seen on her face.

Mimi held the little boy up to her more, making Chi take a step back. "Uh...come in please." She said, completely thrown off.

Mimi smiled even wider somehow, and stepped into the house with a spring in her step. Chi looked at her with several sweatdrops running down her face.

'What in the world is going on? Why is she bringing such an unimpressive kid in here?! What's gotten into that girl?!'

"Hiya, Chi!" Chi responded by grabbing Jeff by the throat.

"Jeff, I demand to know what is going on here." She hissed.

"O-oh! Uh... well you see, on our way back, something kind of happened." He went on to explain all that happened involving the child, his family, and how Mimi bonded with him and saved him.

"You mean to tell me she wants to bring in someone else's trash?" She whispered harshly.

Jeff gulped. "Aww, come on. He's not that bad."

Chi scoffed. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder. "Unhand me!"

"No, Chi, please listen..."

"I will not! I am going to-"

"CHI!" Chi was taken aback. Jeff NEVER raised his voice. "You need to LISTEN TO ME. Just ONCE, will you HEAR ME OUT?" So Jeff DID have his limits.

"...Fine...Speak up." Chi relented.

"Okay...HIM wasn't the best dad. We both know that." Chi scowled.

"And good riddance to that son of a-"

"Riiiight, anyway...That kid went through the same thing Mimi did, and she connected with him. They bonded and got close to each other, and she loves him. Do you really wanna take that away from her? If you love Mimi, then Harry will stay."

Chi stayed silent for a moment, her eyes wide at that, before gazing into the living room to see Mimi gently bouncing the child on her lap with a soft loving smile on her face.

Chi sighed softly. "Fine. He can stay." She said.

Jeff smiled at that. He knew she would do it, she loved Mimi too much not to. "Good. I'm sure you'll change your mind when you get to know him."

'Don't count on it.' She thought, but did not say it, deciding to be civil for now. She walked into the living room and sat down next to her love and gazed at the child with uninterested eyes.

The child looked back at her, eyes wide. Then he grew nervous and hid his face in Mimi's clothes timidly. Mimi giggled silently as Chi rolled her eyes.

'Great, the kid's a scaredy cat...THAT'LL make it easy to get along with him...' She thought to herself in annoyance.

She then forced a smile as Mimi beamed at her.

Mimi held him close and rocked him gently to get his attention. He looked up at her smiling face and then back at Chi with a nervous look. "Uh...h-hello." He greeted softly and shyly,

Chi sighed softly, already feeling a headache coming on. She gazed at him, forcing a smile on her face. "Hello...you." She said back.

He noticed the fake smile and the hardness of her eyes and flinched slightly looking away with a sad expression.

Chi raised a brow and shrugged. "Huh. Guess he doesn't like me. Oh well~! Guess he's all your responsibility!" She said, sounding all too cheerful about it. Mimi raised a brow and nudged her.

"Mmm!" Mimi grunted at her lover with a pout.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Mimi narrowed her eyes and held the child out for her to take.

"You want me to hold him?" Chi asked, forcing back a grimace.

Mimi nodded with a determined look gleaming in her eyes. She knew that if her love held the little one then she would understand. She just would!

Chi stared at Mimi for several long seconds before rolling her eyes and taking the child into her own arms.

She held the little boy close to her bosom for several long moments...

"Um...Okaaay, I'm holding him. Satisfied?" Chi asked.

Mimi glared at her and started doing rocking motions with her arms.

Chi groaned and decided to do so, rocking the little brat in her stiff arms. The boy was tense in her hold, as if expecting she would drop him at any second.

Chi gazed down and saw the nervousness on his face and gave him a small glare but said nothing. 'Little brat better appreciate this later...' She thought, annoyed.

The boy was fidgeting in her arms, which she found annoying. "Hold still please." She tried her best not to sound angry, and she ended up sounding borderline emotionless in the process.

Mimi watched the scene with wide eyes, then her shoulders drooped. Chi didn't like Harry...

She supposed she should have seen it coming...Chi never liked kids...

Harry grew stiff as a board at the order, slightly surprising Chi. 'At least he listens to orders.' She thought before remembering what Jeff said and sighed. 'Probably beaten into him.'

She gazed down at him, now giving him more of a look of understanding. "Look. I'm not going to hurt you. So relax, okay?"

Harry looked up at her, still unsure, but decided to trust her, since he did not not want to upset her further, and relaxed into her hold.

Chi just continued to rock him with a bored expression on her face. After some time went by, she turned to Mimi.

"So do you want him back now?" She asked. Mimi pouted and accepted Harry out of her love's arms.

The child instantlg nuzzled into her hold, feeling warmth and safety, and Mimi cuddled him close to him, resting her head on top of his and making soft noises of comfort.

Chi watched this with slight envy but stayed silent through it. She looked away and spoke in a bored tone. "So I guess you want him to stay, huh?" Mimi nodded. "No way of convincing you otherwise?"' All she got was a low growl. "Fine, fine. I'll get a room ready for him." She said, getting up and finding a random servent to make the room.

Mimi's tail began to wag back and forth slightly, a testament to her joyful mood. Harry looked up at her with a sad look, and she tilted her head at him with a frown.

"Um...D-Does she not like me...?"

Mimi bit her lip hesitantly and shook her head with saddened eyes. She hugged him closer to herself and nuzzled his face with her cheek, making him relax.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm ugly...I'll try to do better..." he said softly into her hold.

Her grip grew tighter and more comforting as she tried so hard to express that he was perfect the way he is.

Jeff noticed and stepped forward. "She's trying to tell you you're not ugly at all, little guy. Chi's just...not the easiest person to get close to. There's a wall there..."

"Huh...? I don't see any walls around her though..."

Jeff chuckled and Mimi kissed his cheek. "All I mean is it will take time for her to like you. She's like that for everyone, even Mimi." He said.

Harry looked up at her curiously to see her smiling lovingly at him and nodding once.

"B-but what if she doesn't?" He asked softly, not knowing that Chi was on the other side of the wall and could hear everything.

"She will. Just give it time." Jeff said. From her place from behind the wall, Chi frowned and crossed her arms.

'Hmph. Well this is going to be...interesting...' She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi entered the room Chi had set up for Harry. It wasn't anything spectacular, but...well, it was still nice. She smiled and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek.

Chi blushed and gave Mimi a little grin before watching her carry the little boy over to his bed. She sat down on the edge and gently placed him under the covers.

He looked up at Mimi with wide tired eyes and Mimi gently patted his head with her claws before reaching into her clevage to pull out a red teddy bear.

She smiled softly and placed it in his arms. He took it with a big smile. "Wow...Th-Thank you, Miss Mimi..." He said shyly. "I love it..."

"...You were keeping that in your breasts this whole time?" Chi asked from the other side of the room.

Mimi rolled her eyes at that, but winked at the child, making him giggle tiredly. She kissed him on the forehead, then pulled the covers over him.

He was asleep within seconds. She smiled brightly at the sight and turned to look at her lover, who was still giving her an odd look.

"Like how..,why didn't I ever see it?" She muttered with a cute pout. Mimi just winked at her. "What, you have more stuff in there?!" Chi exclaimed in a loud whisper. Mimi shrugged. "Oh, you are SHOWING me what else is in there, missy!" Mimi pretended to think about it before giving her lover a smirk and shaking her head, covering herself. Chi gasped then glared playfully. "Oh yes you are!" She whispered back. Mimi stuck out her tongue and ran off, giggling softly as Chi chased after her. "Get back here and show me!"

As they left the room, Harry subconsciously tightened his hold on his teddy bear.

Soon enough, Mimi and Chi were lying in their own bed. They weren't really sleeping, they were just lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"You're upset with me, aren't you?" Chi asked suddenly.

Mimi turned her head to give her love a questioning look.

"About the boy. You're upset because I don't like him very much." She explained simply.

Mimi frowned softly and looked away. Chi groaned at this. "Oh come on. You know how I am about kids. Why I never wanted one."

Mimi just sighed in response. "Aw, don't be like that... Look, I don't have to like him, all right? I'll be nice to him, but he's yours. He's all yours. Can we both please be okay with that?"

Mimi looked over at her and placed her claw on her chest, making Chi blink in surprise. She placed her hands on the claw and rubbed it gently. Mimi then placed her other claw on Chi's chest and gave Chi a hopeful look.

Chi sighed softly. "I know we are together, and we should share things. I...I know that. I just... never thought you would...want to have a child." She whispered to her.

Mimi pouted at her and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay, I know you spent a lot of time with kids. And you like them. And...Oh God, you always planned on getting one, didn't you?"

Mimi nodded her head once with a pout and narrowed eyes. Chi sighed and covered her face with her hand. "I'm sorry Mimi. Really I am." She said softly.

She felt her love nuzzle up to her in a show of comfort and she sighed in relief. "I'll try, okay? I'll try."

Mimi smiled and clapped her claws together happily. "Yeah, I get it, you're happy..." Chi said with a small smile.

She gasped slightly as Mimi kissed her on the lips, but soon relaxed into it. She pulled back slightly. "Better get some sleep. Kid's going to run you ragged soon." She muttered before closing her eyes.

Mimi rolled her eyes, but smiled happily and nuzzled into her love and closed her eyes, hopeful for the future.

Chi would soon find she was completely wrong. The boy did not run Mimi ragged at all. In fact, he didn't really do much of anything.

He would mostly sit around and do nothing or try and clean up something only for Mimi or Jeff to stop him. It was...odd.

Chi caught him trying to cook dinner once. Scared her to bloody death, he could have burned the house down! ...and he could have been hurt too she guessed.

Lucky for him Mimi had come in before she had completely flipped out on him, and Jeff took the liberty of explaining that five year olds should NOT be working at a STOVE! This kid was just...weird.

Worse was that the food he did end up making tasted amazing! Better then whatever Chi ever made, which just ticked her off more.

Still, the boy was quiet, and made little to no mess, something she was grateful for. So it surprised her to see him sobbing softly, trying to clean a busted up lamp. She had heard it smashed in the other room and had come to see what happened.

He stared up at her with wide, teary eyes and Chi just gave him a slightly raised eyebrow at his reaction. "Odd kid..." she muttered and walked away, missing a deeply concerned Mimi passing her.

She heard him saying "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...It was the freaky stuff..." Oh yeah, he kept bringing up 'the freaky stuff' whenever he did something he thought he'd get in trouble for...

She was jolted from her thoughts when she bumped into a certain large spider who was dusting the furniture. "Oh! Sorry, Chi! Didn't see ya there!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"...You okay? Normally you'd be saying something like 'Watch where you're going, you useless arachnid!"

Chi glared lightly at the kind spider and huffed. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Jeff asked, dusting some more but still listening.

"That boy. He's confusing." She confessed.

Jeff paused in his work to give her a curious look. "Confusing?" He asked.

"Yeah. He does all this...this weird stuff!" Jeff raised a brow.

"He's probably magic. After all, when you're little, you're not the best at controlling powers."

"Y-" Chi froze. "...That...Makes sense, actually..."

"He just needs time and proper training. From what I understand, he was abused because he had magic, so it will take him some time before he can use it freely." He explained.

"Abused...because of his magic?" Chi muttered, staring back into the room to see Mimi gently holding him in her arms and rocking him from side to side as a way of comforting him.

"Yep. He kept calling the kid a freak, and he clearly didn't have any magic of his own. You know how non-magical people can be..."

"...Yes, I know all too well..." Chi said, shaking her head with a scowl.

Jeff smiled a little inside at that, noticing that she was angry over what happened to the child. "He just needs time. Mimi is doing the right thing trying to let him know that his magic is a good thing."

Chi scoffed. "Well of course it is. Magic is an amazing thing." She then stared into the room with less heat than she had been and sighed. "Damn brat. You are making it hard for me to not care." She muttered and walked away to do something.

Jeff watched her go with a small smile. 'Keep at it, Harry. You may not know it, but you're chinking away at her shell.'


End file.
